Série 1: Tome 1: Pokémon, les origines d'un monde
by Aymeuh
Summary: Tandis que le Néant était encore ce qu'il était, un oeuf flotte au coeur de celui-ci et le façonnera en l'Univers.
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer**: Sachez que les Pokémon, certaines phrases, idées et nom ne m'appartiennent pas en aucun cas et que certaines choses peuvent très bien êtres déformées par moi-même. Les détenteurs des sujets cités précédemment sont Satoshi Tajiri et Junichi Masuda. Je me suis également inspiré d'une invention d'un des utilisateurs du site Pokébip.

**Note de l'auteur**: Bonjour, mon surnom est Aymeuh (je ne vais comme-même pas vous dévoiler mon vrai nom, voyons!), et cette Fan Fiction est ma toute première depuis que je suis ici. Pouvoir parler de Pokémon aux autres au travers d'histoire m'a tellement motivé que j'ai fait le prologue et les sept premier chapitres en trois jours ! J'espère que elle vous plaira et que cette première Fan Fiction en français sur le site saura être bien accueillie. Sinon, pour l'histoire, elle parle des origines du monde Pokémon comme l'explique le prologue. La seule chose que je vous dit pour le premier tome de cette série en deux tomes est qu'elle parle également de la naissance d'Arceus, Bonne lecture mes chers lecteur !

**Série 1**

**Tome 1**

**Pokémon, les origines d'un monde**

_Prologue_

Les _Pokémon_! Êtres aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Créatures pouvant bien contrôler la densité de la végétation, l'ardeur des flammes ou bien encore les torrents de l'eau. Combien sont-ils: cent, deux-cents, trois-cents, quatre-cents, cinq-cents, milles? Personne ne le sais! Pas même eux. Et si pourtant, certains de ces êtres, tels les Pokémon que le monde connaît sur des peintures, ou ceux qui sont inscrits dans la légende, eux le savaient? Et si ces créatures légendaires avaient créer, inventée le monde que l'on connaît? Seules des plaques, seize en tout, dispersées dans le monde, qui sont a présent ensemble, mise côte à côte dans un ordre certain, nous racontaient cette histoire…

_Chapitre 1:un monde nouveau_

Il était une fois, un œuf entouré de seize plaques qui flottait dans le _Néant_, lui même, l'être enfermé dans sa coquille ne pouvait définir ce qu'était le _Néant_. Était-ce un tout? Était-ce un rien? Etait-il blanc? Etait-il noir? Où était-ce tout simplement son imagination? La seule chose que le petit Arceus savait, c'était qu'un jour, il sortirait de son œuf et façonnerait le _Néant _pour pouvoir créer ce qu'il voulait appeler l'_Univers_. Il le savait depuis longtemps car une peinture écrite dans un langage étrange ne cessait de le lui répéter. Elle disait sans cesse que _l'élu façonnerait le _Néant _à l'aide de ses milles bras. _Elle disait aussi que _l'élu posséderai des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui dépasseraient son imagination et que tout ceci était une grande, très grande responsabilité qui pourrait lui coûter la vie._ Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de porter une responsabilité aussi lourde que lui stipulait la peinture inscrite dans sa coquille. Il ne cessait sans cesse de se répéter que ce n'était que des sornettes. Seulement, après avoir ressassé cela un nombre indénombrable de fois, il se passa une chose étrange, vraiment étrange, il n'avait qu'une envie: percer sa coquille d'œuf et sortir d'ici. C'est là qu'il commença à donner des coups de tête, des coups de pattes dans son œuf à peine plus grand que lui. Tandis que la peinture s'écriait « Perce-là! Perce-là! » De toutes ses forces, il continuait de frapper son œuf de l'intérieur mais pourtant il se posa une question: quelle était cette envie folle et pourquoi était-elle venue? Malgré cela, il fini vite par oublier son interrogation. Au bout d'une dizaine de coups de pattes par-ci et par-là et une dizaine de coups de tête au même endroit, il ressentit un grand soulagement, car en brisant sa coquille, il avait également mit fin aux bavardages de la peinture. Il s'en réjouit et partit un peu se balader dans le _Néant_. Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait se terminer comme ça et Arceus commença à avoir des remords, des regrets: qu'avait-il fait? Il avait brisé la peinture comme il devait le faire mais au lieu de façonner le _Néant_, il part s'y balader! Il fini par faire ce qu'il refusait de faire depuis le début: faire du _Néant _l'_Univers_. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et soudain, milles rubans d'une couleur dorée se mirent à sortir du corps d'Arceus, précisément de sa roue d'or incrustée de quatre magnifiques joyaux verts. Il se dit alors que ceux ne sont pas des rubans mais des bras comme l'insinuait la peinture qui auparavant, était inscrite dans son œuf. Ses bras qui étaient sacrément nombreux, finirent par aller par endroit au cœur de leur mission, ils s'allongeaient, certains plongeaient et d'autres montaient mais ce qui était sur, c'était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allaient au même endroit. C'est alors qu'une couleur -_mais qu'était-ce qu'une couleur?_ se demanda Arceus- bleu foncée nuancée de noir et de violet apparut. Elle s'étendait tel un cercle autour de chaques bras, certains de ces arceaux se touchaient et puis finalement, ils ne formèrent plus qu'un. Un cercle gigantesque nommé l'_Univers_.

_Chapitre 2:le Temps, l'Espace et l'Antimatière_

Oui, la peinture peut être fière de moi! Se dit Arceus. Arceus avait enfin créé l'_Univers_ et réalisa la légende. Soudain, il se rappela d'une des paroles de la peinture: _L'élu posséderai des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui dépasseraient son imagination et que tout ceci était une grande, très grande responsabilité qui pourrait lui coûter la vie._ Il fini par comprendre le sens caché de cette phrase après l'avoir retournée sous toute ses formes, il devait créer des entités puissantes, très puissantes qui pourraient l'aider dans son rôle de Dieu. Il réfléchit un moment et trouva le rôle de trois d'entre elles: une qui ferait vieillir, une qui compléterait l'_Univers_ et une qui contredirait les deux précédentes, il décida de les nommer Dialga, Palkia et Giratina. Il fini par ressortir ses milles bras et engendra trois œufs: un œuf à la coquille de diamant, un autre à la coquille de perle et un dernier à la coquille de platine. Tout d'un coup, une lumière intense, presque aveuglante surgît des trois œufs et une salle quasiment neuve venait de se former autour d'Arceus, on aurait dit des ruines, des ruines certes, mais pas très vielles! C'est alors que les œufs n'étaient plus, l'œuf à la coque de diamant devint Dialga, l'être du Temps; l'œuf à la coque de perle devint Palkia, l'être de l'Espace et l'œuf à la coque de platine devint Giratina, l'être de l'Antimatière.

Il était heureux, il avait donné naissance à ses trois premières entités et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait car malgré elles, elles étaient sans âme. Il était leur seul maître et elles n'obéissaient qu'à lui. Il commença à faire régner ses nouvelles créatures en commencent par Dialga, être du Temps. Il le prit avec lui et il ordonna à Dialga de façonner le Temps avec des millénaires, des siècles, des décennies, des années, des saisons, des mois, des semaines, des jours, des heures, des minutes et des secondes. Il lui a aussi donné l'ordre de prévoir le futur, ce qui se passeras et de faire en sorte de protéger le passé pour ne pas abîmer le futur de celui-ci. Pendant que Dialga vaquait à ses occupations, il ordonna à Palkia de façonner l'Espace avec des dimensions, des planètes, des étoiles, des trous noirs, des galaxies et des nébuleuses. Il lui donna également l'ordre de donner vie aux planètes grâce à un cœur nommé noyau, et de les parer d'arbres, de matériaux, de minerais et de bien d'autres choses encore. Tandis que Palkia se livrait à ses activités, il décréta que Giratina devrait créer un monde qui devrait être l'inverse de tout ce que ses frères feront. Il devra aussi veiller à ce qu'il tienne en place pour éviter une destruction dans l'autre monde. Cela lui procura une étrange satisfaction, être le roi, être tout suprême. -C'est comme un rêve, se dit-il. Il voulu alors en faire trop, il voulu donner âme a Dialga, Palkia et Giratina ainsi qu'au futurs être qui seront créer. Il créa un œuf contenant trois petit êtres presque aussi grand que sa propre tête. Ils éclorent et donnèrent Créhelf, celui qui infligea le savoir; Créfollet, celui qui éduqua la douleur de la joie et la gaieté de la tristesse puis Créfadet, celui qui donna l'envie, la volonté. Ils avaient tous une chose en commun, ils avaient deux queues et portaient un joyau sur leur front et un sur chacune de leurs queues. Dès leur naissance, Dialga, Palkia et Giratina devinrent indépendants. Malheureusement, ils l'étaient, mais pas comme Arceus l'aurait souhaité. Dialga et Palkia se mirent en conflit perpétuel et Giratina essaya de prendre la place d'Arceus. Triste de voir cela, il enferma Giratina dans le monde qu'il avait créé, le Monde Distorsion, et créa deux dimensions, une dimension bleue parsemée de diamants et une dimension rose constellée de perles. Il enferma Dialga dans la dimension bleue et Palkia dans la dimension rose. Il décréta que désormais, ils régneront de là où ils sont et que si ils advenaient que l'un d'eux sorts de leur dimension respective, ils seraient punis de façon à ce qu'ils ne recommettent pas d'erreur.


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer**: Sachez que les Pokémon, certaines phrases, idées et nom ne m'appartiennent pas en aucun cas et que certaines choses peuvent très bien êtres déformées par moi-même. Les détenteurs des sujets cités précédemment sont Satoshi Tajiri et Junichi Masuda. Je me suis également inspiré d'une invention d'un des utilisateurs du site Pokébip.

_Chapitre 3:le Yin, le Yang, le Qi et la Terre, la Mer, le Ciel_

Arceus était si bouleversé par les événements qui venaient de se produire: comment pouvait-il avoir commis une erreur, lui? Il avait créé trois être qui ensemble, permettaient d'être indépendant. Ce qu'Arceus croyait, c'est qu'il lui était impossible de faire une erreur sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il se croyait tout puissant depuis qu'il a créé l'_Univers_ ce qui bien sur est vrai, mais cela l'avait rendu arrogant, il voulait être le maître, le roi. Sa soif d'envie ne cessait pas et il s'inspira de ce qui venait de se passer pour créer trois nouvelles entités, des entités qui pourraient devenir le mal surnommé le _Yin_, le bien qualifié de _Yang_ et la nuance _Yin-Yang_ qui pourrait devenir le _Qi_. Arceus réfléchit longtemps pour nommer ses futurs êtres. Quand soudain, il trouva un des noms, un nom qui représenterait un gris qui pourrait faire un froid, un froid représentatif du _Qi_: il l'appela Kyurem. Bien sur c'est bien d'en trouver un, et les deux autres? Arceus réfléchit longtemps, mais une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il se rappela les autres paroles que lui répétait la peinture elle disait que _seize plaques, seize pouvoirs différents autres que le pouvoir de la normalité, seize pouvoirs que seul l'élu pourra utiliser grâce aux plaques et qu'il pourrait les contenir dans sa roue, ainsi il pourrait s'en servir pour avoir de l'avantage_. Il avait oublié ses seize plaques qui contenaient chacune un pouvoir différent, des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'entendement. Mais ou étaient-elles? Se demanda Arceus. Soudain, il eut un flash-back qui en eut bien la peine: elles étaient restées avec ses restes d'œuf. Il chercha pendant des heures l'œuf sans rien trouver, comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille! Il était persuadé que l'œuf ou tout du moins, ses restes, avaient coulés dans l'Espace. C'est alors qu'il eut un peut d'espoir en voyant une chose briller au loin, était-ce son œuf? Lui, il en était persuadé! Il galopa, galopa au loin… Et à son grand soulagement, c'était bien son œuf mais, où étaient les plaques? Il fini par entendre un bruissement sur une petite planète, un bruissement métallique qu'il reconnu, c'était les plaques! Il les compta et en dénombra quinze mais ou était la seizième plaque, la plaque d'électricité? Il fouilla et vit alors une chose posée sur une planète, il fondit dessus mais malheureusement ce n'était qu'une flaque d'une substance étrange. Il éprouva du dégoût en voyant cette chose et il préféra la contourner. Il chercha et vit sa plaque électrique flotter seule, pas loin d'une petite planète qui avait un aspect un peu familier pour lui: c'était la petite planète de poussière qu'il avait baptisé la _Ter_, il partit prendre sa plaque et la mit dans sa roue. Il eut enfin une idée de nom pour les deux autres nouvelles entités: un nom qui vous électrifierait maléfiquement, un nom pour le Yin, c'est Zekrom et un nom qui vous donnerait la bonne envie de vous enflammer, un Yang de feu, son nom serait Reshiram. Il repartit vite mais il avait lui même envie d'un _chez soi_ comme Dialga, Palkia et Giratina en ont un -si on peu appeler ça un chez soi, plutôt une prison!- et créa, très loin dans l'_Univers_ un monde qui aurait une protection extrêmement puissante. Elle se nommait la _dimension d'Arceus_ et il y entra. D'ici, il créa trois œufs aux couleurs monochromes, un œuf de blanc pour Zekrom, être du Yin Idéal; un œuf à la coque de noir pour Reshiram, être du Yang Réel et un œuf aux parois grises pour Kyurem, être du Qi, frontière du _Yin-Yang_. Une fois créé, il sortit les œufs de sa dimension et attendit qu'ils éclosent. Les œufs de noir et de blanc se mirent à bouger ainsi, Reshiram et Zekrom étaient nés, mais ces petits êtres touts jeunes se haïssaient déjà, ils avaient déjà commencé à se quereller et alors qu'Arceus allait s'apprêter à les séparer tel qu'il l'avait fait avec Dialga et Palkia, ce fut presque instantané, Kyurem sortit de son œuf et sépara ses deux frères. C'est là qu'Arceus compris pourquoi il avait qualifié Kyurem de _frontière_. Arceus ordonna aussitôt à Reshiram et Zekrom de répandre le bien et le mal dans l'_Univers_, quand à Kyurem, il lui donna deux tâches: assurer l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, il doit également s'occuper de séparer Reshiram et Zekrom si il advenait que l'un d'eux attaque l'autre. C'est alors qu'Arceus s'apprêtait à souffler un peu qu'il se rappela la tristesse de la petite planète nommée _Ter_, il se disait qu'une si petite planète aurait put être belle…

_Quatre mois plus tard…_

C'était devenu une obsession pour Arceus, il repassait sans cesse cette image de _Ter_ dans sa tête, s'était comme un virus, un poison qui lui donnait l'ordre de revoir cette image dans sa tête. C'est au bout un mois qu'il en eut marre, il sortit de sa dimension et traversa l'Espace de long en large pour retrouver cette planète. Il la vit enfin, cette petite planète de poussière, désertique, d'une tristesse qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui dans un de ses états. Arceus, qui en avait marre, rassembla ses pouvoirs pour créer deux êtres tout puissant qui pourraient étendre les terres et les mers ensembles. Il les fit sortir chacun d'un œuf d'une matière magnifique -selon Arceus-, Kyogre, être des mers, rivières, fleuves et océans sortit d'un œuf de saphir et Groudon, être des terres sortit d'un œuf de rubis d'un rouge inégalable. Il leur donna l'ordre d'étendre les terres et les eaux sur la planète _Ter_. Ceci était un spectacle à ne pas rater, voir les eaux se déchaîner et les terres grimper. Cela fini malheureusement en cataclysme car tel Arceus quand il eut envie de créer encore et encore, Kyogre et Groudon se battirent chacun pour étancher leur envie d'étendre leur _territoire. _Arceus qui était triste de voir un tel spectacle, de voir que deux êtres gâchaient la planète qui l'obsédait pendant des jours et des jours, rassembla ses pouvoirs pour créer un œuf d'émeraude contenant la troisième entité de ce trio, un être qui les sépareraient enfin et qui créerait un gaz qui n'aurait aucune utilité -pour l'instant. L'œuf éclot et donna Rayquaza, être de l'air qui se vit confier trois orbes: une verte, une rouge et une bleue. Arceus lui dit La verte est pour toi-même, mais sert toi de l'orbe rouge pour calmer Kyogre et sert toi de la bleue pour calmer Groudon. Il obéi et enferma -grâce aux orbes- Groudon dans un volcan et Kyogre dans les profondeurs d'une mer pas loin du volcan de Groudon. Arceus félicita Rayquaza et il lui déclara:

Merci Rayquaza, que souhaiterais-tu en échange de cet exploit?

-Grrrahhh!

-Tu souhaiterais un lieu qui surplomberait les cieux se situant entre les lieux où sont enfermés Groudon et Kyogre pour continuer de les surveiller? C'est possible mon ami. Que ton vœu soit exaucé!

Une tour qu'Arceus construit apparut sur la terre et Rayquaza partit s'y réfugier. Quand à Arceus, pour le nouveau départ de la planète _Ter_, il la renomma la planète _Terre_.

_Chapitre 4:_la Terre_, sa séparation_

Arceus était heureux de ce qu'il avait créer, la planète _Terre_ était magnifique. Elle avait cependant encore un défaut: _Terre_ n'était composée que d'une île géante entourée d'une étendue extrêmement vaste d'eau. Il voulait que cette île se sépare. Il décida alors d'invoquer un être puissant capable de séparer cette île. Il engendra alors Regigigas, être qui entrera dans la légende pour avoir séparer ce qu'Arceus appellera les _continents_. Il invoqua alors un œuf d'un blanc ocre parsemé de mousse verte. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que Regigigas sortit de son œuf. Arceus lui confia une tache: séparer l'île en plus de 500 îles qui peuvent aller du petit îlot aux grandes étendues de terre. Il lui fournit également des cordes d'acier souples pour pouvoir traîner les morceaux de cette île gigantesque. Soudain, ce fut un miracle: les îles se séparèrent, les mers et fleuves se formèrent et un nombres d'îles plus grandes ou plus petites les unes que les autres apparurent. C'était ce qu'Arceus appelait le _Big Bang_. C'est alors que derrière le dos d'Arceus, certaines de ces îles craquelèrent et formèrent des rivières et des canaux. Mais ce n'était pas tout, une couche se trouvant sous terre elle aussi craquait. Cette couche commençait à bouger et certaines s'entrechoquaient. Ceci fut nommé dans le futur lointain _croûte_ ou _écorce_ _terrestre _ou bien encore _plaques tectoniques._ Arceus était tellement heureux de savoir cette planète vivante qu'il ne se retourna pas et partit dans sa dimension. Regigigas se bâtit trois sbires, trois golem plus ou moins à son effigie qu'il construit avec différents matériaux: il créa Regirock, golem de la pierre avec de la glaise; il engendra Regice, golem de la roche froide avec de la glace et il invoqua Registeel, golem des minerais avec du magma qui durcit pour devenir de l'acier extrêmement résistant à la chaleur. Regigigas ordonna a Regice et Registeel de créer deux îles de glace qui pourraient s'opposer grâce aux pouvoir des minerais. Il décréta que Regirock poserait le sable sur les plages et qu'il devrait faire surgir des terres les montagnes. Regigigas, qui mérita un repos bien mérité, se bâtît un temple au nord d'un petite région nommée Sinnoh pour y dormir. Les trois golems en firent de même: Regirock se construit des ruines de roches au beau milieu d'un désert d'Hoenn, Regice des ruines de glace au cœur d'un chenal d'Hoenn et Registeel, des ruines d'acier sur une route d'Hoenn balayée par la pluie. Pendant ce temps là, les ruines où on été engendrés Dialga, Palkia et Giratina s'écrasèrent à la frontière sud de la région de Sinnoh et à la frontière nord de la région de Johto, les êtres qui trouvèrent ces ruines les baptisèrent les _Ruines Sinjoh_.

_Chapitre 5:_les Vœux et Mew, l'ancêtre

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Arceus en avait le baume au cœur, cela lui tenait tant de voir ce petit monde qu'il a créer. Cela fait bientôt six mois qu'il a créer l'_Univers_. C'est magnifique, un monde pareil, se dit-il. Il n'avait que cela en tête: que créer comme nouvel être? C'est sur ses paroles que l'idée tant recherchée lui vint à l'esprit. Une étoile filante d'une couleur bleu-émeraude apparut. Il prit alors sa plaque électrique et se mit sous sa forme électrique pour aller plus vite. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Arceus maîtrisait le pouvoir des plaques. Il fonçait à toute allure pour rattraper l'étoile filante. Arceus fut plus rapide qu'elle et il s'y agrippa. Il se remit sous sa forme normale et vola le pouvoir de cette majestueuse étoile filante. Il se servit du pouvoir de cette étoile filante pour la transformer en œuf de cristal. Soudain, l'étoile filante perdit de sa vitesse et s'arrêta net. Sa majestueuse queue disparut et il ne restait plus que la pierre qui devint du cristal. L'œuf éclot, un petit être blanc avec un voile jaune doré parsemé de petit papier sortit de l'œuf. Sur les papiers étaient écrit des signes étranges qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de la peinture de l'œuf d'Arceus. L'être possédait aussi une grande cape dans laquelle il s'enroulait tel un nouveau né. Il possédait également un œil fermé sur son ventre. Arceus tenta de le forcer à l'ouvrir, mais cela sembla faire du mal au petit être. Il voyait pourtant que l'œil situé sur son ventre s'ouvrir dès qu'il voyait une étoile filante. Il comprit que cette créature avait le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux. Il lui demanda de le rendre plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Malheureusement, le petit dormait encore. Il vit alors qu'un papier vierge apparut sur le voile de l'être. Il se mit alors sous sa forme poison grâce à sa plaque poison pour écrire son souhait:_ Je souhaite être encore plus puissant que je ne le suis déjà._ Il reposa le papier sur le front de l'être et ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'Arceus se sentit extrêmement puissant. Il fut désormais convaincu qu'il exauçait les vœux. Il le baptisa par un nom qui reflète les vœux, ce fut Jirachi qui eut naissance ce jour la. Il lui accorda également une fête: _Tanabata_, la fête des vœux. Il partit alors sur _Terre _et entreposa Jirachi dans une grotte situé sur le continent _Asiatique_. Cette grotte se situait dans une vallée nommée _Forina_. Il repartit, réfléchit un moment et décida de tenir un journal avec des feuilles d'arbres qu'il ferait pousser grâce à sa plaque plante et il écrirai avec du poison.

_Jour XX Mois XX_

_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai créé Jirachi, être des vœux, créature qui ressemble à toute les autres que j'ai créé, toute les autres qui ont une âme. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme eux, moi, je les ai créé. Mais je pourrais créer un être qui pourrait également en créer en nombres, en créer par milliers, par millions._

Effectivement, Arceus se croyait supérieur aux autres, il avait la grosse tête. Ce ne fut qu'une planète d'eau dans la galaxie de la _Terre_ qui l'intéressa. Une planète bleue entourée d'un anneau bleu-vert. Cette planète, il se souvint l'avoir baptisée _Neptune_, car elle était entièrement aquatique. Il descendit sur cette planète et vit qu'elle se desséchait, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres d'eau et elle serait terrestre comme _Mars_ ou _Venus_. Il en profita pour regarder son reflet. C'est la qu'une chose improbable se produisit. Personne n'aurait put croire qu'un reflet à lui seul aurait put faire disparaître l'arrogance, la supériorité d'Arceus. Il compris en se voyant que ce n'est pas par ce qu'il est tout puissant qu'il est différent de tout ceux qu'il a engendré. Il était leur parent à tous, il fallait forcément qu'il leur ressemble, lui aussi il était une créature, un être. Il était le dieu des créatures qu'ils sont. Finalement il partit créer le futur ancêtre de ces créatures qui aux yeux d'Arceus, ne sont plus des monstres mais bels et bien ses fils et filles. Il créa un œuf rose bonbon d'où en sortira Mew, l'ancêtre des créatures qui vivront sur la planète _Terre_ et quelques uns sur la _Lune_. Mew sortit de son œuf et ce petit être aux pouvoirs psychiques fut bien le premier à vouloir jouer avec Arceus. Mew, être qui donnera naissance aux créatures du futur, était très joueur et beaucoup pacifique. Arceus, dès lors, lui demanda sur un ton très attendrit, de créer des êtres sur la planète blanche et le planète bleue. Mew, qui ne pouvait désobéir à des ordres cités sur ce ton, se mit au travail et créa des êtres tels que Ptéra, Aéoroptéryx, Armaldo ou bien encore Kranidos. Il en créa aussi certains sur la _Lune_ tels que Mélo, Mélodelfe ou bien Séléroc. Il en créa bien d'autres sur la _Lune_ et la _Terre_ mais ils auraient été trop nombreux pour qu'on les dises tous. Ainsi, Arceus retourna dans sa dimension se reposer.


End file.
